JE101: The Perfect Match!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Professor Oak |michars =Maya, Trinity, Whirl Cup winner |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Kingler, Misty's Corsola, Misty's Poliwhirl, Misty's Psyduck, Christopher's Kingdra (flashback), Harrison's Qwilfish (flashback), Trinity's Gyarados, Trinity's Chinchou, Trinity's Golduck, Whirl Cup Winner's Feraligatr |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |guest =Trinity |local =Red Rock Isle, Scarlet City}} is the 8th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis The Whirl Cup continues as Ash goes up against Misty in Round 2. Battling her will be extremely tough, especially since he has to battle with Pokémon of her specialty: Water. Can Ash be able to beat Misty for the third time in a row? And if not, will the competition for Misty be tougher than ever? Episode Plot Ash and Misty face each other at the arena, each one hoping to win the tournament. Jenny reports to Maya there has been a mysterious caller, who threatened to steal the Sea Spirit staff. Maya is calm, as she knows there have been many attempts, yet none of them succeeded. Jessie is thrilled, as she will get the staff soon. James asks how will she steal it with all the guards around. Jessie counts on stealing it from air, as the guards stand down. James and Meowth are convinced that would work. Misty sends Poliwhirl and Ash sends Totodile. Totodile starts with Water Gun, but Poliwhirl dodges and dives in the water. Poliwhirl emerges and retaliates using Bubble. Poliwhirl uses Double Slap, but Totodile ducks and uses Skull Bash on it. Totodile uses Water gun once more, but misses and gets defeated by Double Slap. Ash sends Kingler to fight Poliwhirl. Team Rocket observe the guards, as they plan on the theft of the staff. Poliwhirl starts with Bubble, hitting Kingler. Kingler retaliates using Crabhammer, damaging Poliwhirl and causing waves, forming whirlpools. The waves cause Poliwhirl to be sent near Kingler, who defeats it using Crabhammer. Misty calls it back and goes to send Corsola. However, Psyduck comes out of the ball and into the sea. He goes on the platform, causing Misty to be angered. Still, Kingler swims at a fast speed to Psyduck. Kingler uses ViceGrip on Psyduck, damaging it. However, as Kingler used ViceGrip on Psyduck's head, Psyduck gets a headache, allowing it to use Confusion. With that, Kingler gets blown away to Ash, knocking him out in defeat. Misty is pleased with Psyduck for granting her a victory. During the night, Ash reports to Oak about the battle. The heroes notice Oak looks ragged. Oak suddenly gets tackled by Bayleef, who is upset she is not with Ash. Without further ado, Ash sends Kingler for Bayleef, the latter jumping on Ash in excitement after being released from her Poké Ball. Suddenly, a girl appears and Brock identifies her as Trinity, one of the Whirl Cup's contestants. Trinity admits she is impressed by Misty's fighting tactics and wishes her luck in the Cup. They promise to give their best at the cup. Next day, Misty and Trinity battle each other. Misty sends Poliwhirl, but Misty gets scared when Trinity sends a Gyarados. Team Rocket still observe, but Jessie still counts on her plan. Poliwhirl starts with Bubble, though Gyarados negates it using Hyper Beam, defeating Poliwhirl in the process. Misty calls Poliwhirl back and sends Corsola. Ash thinks that Mirror Coat will reflect the Hyper Beam, but Brock reminds him Hyper Beam is a normal-type move. Gyarados uses Hydro Pump, but Corsola reflects it back using Mirror Coat. Gyarados uses Hyper Beam to negate its own attack and hit Corsola, who evades by diving in the water. Using Spike Cannon, Corsola defeats Gyarados. Trinity calls Gyarados back, then sends Chinchou. Chinchou starts with Spark, causing clouds to gather. Corsola uses Mirror Coat and sends the attack back to Chinchou. However, Corsola took most of the damage while using the move. Chinchou uses Confuse Ray, though Corsola dives to escape the effect of it. However, Chinchou uses Confuse Ray under water, causing Corsola to be confused. Misty orders Corsola to use Recover, but Corsola fails, since it is confused. Using Water Gun, Chinchou defeats Corsola. With that, Trinity advances to semi-finals. Team Rocket still wait, so Jessie declares they are going to steal the staff... tomorrow. At the Pokémon Center, Misty awaits Corsola's recovery. Trinity approaches Misty and admits she put up a good fight today. Misty, Ash and Brock let her know they will support her tomorrow. Next day, Trinity sends Golduck against the challenger's Feraligatr. Suddenly, the heroes notice Team Rocket. Jessie uses the fishing rod to get the Sea Spirit, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt cuts the string. Jenny now knows Team Rocket were the ones who made the threatening phone call. Jessie attempts to do so once more, but Ash sends Totodile and Misty Poliwhirl, who, along with Trinity's Golduck and the challenger's Feraligatr, use Water Gun to blast Team Rocket off, with Pikachu's Thunderbolt as a bonus. Maya thanks the heroes for the assistance. Brock tries to flirt with her, but Misty pulls him away, then lets Trinity know they support her. The fight continues. Later, Maya gives the Mystic Water to Trinity's challenger, who won the Whirl Cup. Next, Maya uses the Sea Spirit staff to watch over the Whirl Cup and the Pokémon. Next day, the heroes and Trinity gaze upon the arena, since the Whirl Cup ended. Trinity plans to work and train hard for next year's Whirl Cup. Ash and Misty are glad to have competed in it, made new friends and saw new Pokémon. Misty sees she loves Water Pokémon more than ever. Debuts Character Trinity Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Marill. Mistakes Brock made an when he said Mirror Coat only works on Water attack when it can work on all types. Plus, it can work against a Hyper Beam since it's a Special Attack. Gallery Poliwhirl hits Totodile using Bubble JE101 2.jpg Totodile uses Skull Bash on Poliwhirl JE101 3.jpg Kingler's Crabhammer JE101 4.jpg Kingler made whirlpools JE101 5.jpg Poliwhirl battles Kingler JE101 6.jpg Psyduck is sent out JE101 7.jpg Psyduck's headache allows it to use Confusion JE101 8.jpg Kingler was thrown on Ash JE101 9.jpg Bayleef is too upset to stay with Oak JE101 10.jpg Bayleef is reunited with Ash JE101 11.jpg Trinity and Misty wish each other luck JE101 12.jpg Corsola struggles to reflect Hydro Pump JE101 13.jpg A confused Corsola JE101 14.jpg Team Rocket attempt to steal the staff JE101 15.jpg Misty pulls Brock away JE101 16.jpg Maya's final speech }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane